


Watching the Stars with You

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: And I Didn't Have The Time To Write Anything Else, And I Just Found Out, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's Tony Birthday, M/M, SO, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: “Hey, Buckaroo?” Tony smiled, head resting on Bucky’s chest. “Just watch the stars and stop thinking so damn hard. You’re givin’ me a headache.”Bucky smiled down at him and continued playing with Tony’s beautiful, luscious brown hair. “Mmm. I guess so, doll. But nothin’ is more gorgeous than you. The damn stars can’t beat your beauty.”Tony closed his eyes. “I’m flattered, babe, but you promised me stargazing.”“I did,” he agreed. “But Tony, you can’t sleep if you want to watch the stars.”





	Watching the Stars with You

 

Bucky didn't need this _comfort._

All he needed was a place to rest his head, and to recover.

Yet there was something special about Tony that kept him coming back for more.

He was the best darn thing in his life now and Bucky would be crazy to let him go.

After all, being curled up next to Tony, was home to him, and he would be damn stupid to throw this away.

“Hey, Buckaroo?” Tony smiled, head resting on Bucky’s chest. “Just watch the stars and stop thinking so damn hard. You’re givin’ me a headache.”

Bucky smiled down at him and continued playing with Tony’s beautiful, luscious brown hair. “Mmm. I guess so, doll. But nothin’ is more gorgeous than you. The damn stars can’t beat your beauty.”

Tony closed his eyes. “I’m flattered, babe, but you _promised_ me stargazing.”

“I did,” he agreed. “But Tony, you can’t sleep if you want to watch the stars.”

Tony sighed contently, eyes still closed. “Nah, I watched the stars enough. You can watch them for the both of us.”

Bucky chuckled quietly. “You wanted this, doll.”

“Yeah, but it’s my birthday, and I want to sleep, so.” He opened his eyes and stared up at Bucky. “I’m gonna sleep. On your very comfy, chest.”

Bucky shook his head. “That wasn't a part of the deal, doll.”

“It is now.”

Bucky laughed and Tony laughed back.

This was exactly what Bucky needed right now. A man like Tony Stark to ground him in life, and he would never, ever give this up, as long as he shall live. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://neenabthurman.tumblr.com)


End file.
